


Leave A Note For Me

by Jeanisablessing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1930-40s music, Angst, Eren is a solider, I feel the need to put angst again, I'm sorry for this, Jean can sing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regrets, World War II, closeted gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanisablessing/pseuds/Jeanisablessing
Summary: Eren is a solider but is a bad one. He just watches the people of Paris, taking anyone who needed to be sent somewhere dark.  Jean is a singer who wants to make it big. Sadly for him, that dream will be put on hold due to the upbringing of World War II. Eren just might fall in love with that voice.





	Leave A Note For Me

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. This is the 3rd time I've tried to write this and I've always deleted them time after time but now I have the confidence to finish it. I've planned this story out so many times in my head and I've made myself cry thinking of it.

 

 

 

 

 

> _1940._

I was always a mama’s boy growing up, didn’t really care much about my father. All he would talk about is the government and how ignorant everyone is. Father would tell me to be more serious and assertive. When they adopted Mikasa, he expected me to protect her but it was more the other way around. Every time I got into trouble she would save me with her man strength. He told me about a disappointment I was to our family and how I useless I was. Mom said not to listen or I’ll end up like him. Like that was even possible.. to become so bitter and cruel.

He’s the one who told me to be in the military. To be a “man” he said. I would always get so mad and argue with him about anything. Mikasa called me impulsive but mom said it was passion. My mother was the only one who truly was there for me. I miss her so much..

Now she’s gone and I’m in this shit hole.

Mikasa ran off to Italy to be an artist while I had to still listen to our parents and be a soldier.

I’m around a bunch of assholes and idiots so I keep to myself. I’ve made a few acquaintances like Braun and Hoover but even they can get annoying. Besides, every week a few soldiers have to go serve in the fronts and fight the allies. Then we get new recruits, they settle in, and the cycle continues. As long as you do your job right and you don’t upset Sargent Ackerman you should be fine. It's kind of hard to stay on that man's good side when he's the biggest asshole on the planet.

It could be worse, I could be bunking with a total lunatic. Well, my roommate is kind of strange. His name is Armin, I honestly don’t know how he even got into the military. He’s so weak but abnormally loyal to our country. Every time I complain, he always tells me about the good things our leader is doing.. about how he’s going to save us and eliminate all who are in our way. Armin is the lunatic but I can manage.

“Armin, Armin, Armin,” I repeated into his face. Armin gets easily addicted to books. He sneaks off every Sunday to get a book so our commander doesn’t notice him not doing his job. 

The blonde looked at me and frowned, “This better be good, I’m at a good part right now..” 

I get on my tippy toes to talk to him while he’s on the top bunk, “It is! I need you to help me. Can you cover my shift tomorrow?” 

“Why? You found some cute French girl?” He giggled, sounding a girl. As if I could get a French girl.

I shook my head and leaned up against his bunk more, “I wish.. there’s a performance downtown and I want to go see some talent.” Singing, dancing, and plays excited me. My mom taught me how to dance so I taught Mikasa and any lady that wanted to learn. My magic feet easily made me one of the most talented guys in our class. I might not get French girls but I for sure get Germans ones.

”Talent? In these days?” He puts his nose back into a book, “Good luck with that.. I’ll cover for you.. but on one condition.” Armin leaned himself on his propped up pillow.

”Anything dork.”

”First, you’re going to stop calling me a dork. Second, you can wash my uniform next week.” I could tell he was smirking behind that book.

”Okay. I don’t have a problem with the laundry, only you do.”

Armin gave a loud ‘hmpt’ and continued on with his reading. He might be smarter than me but I always win.

The next day, I’m at my post watching the other civilians. It was boring standing there all day and for nothing to happen. I look over to the big clock in the middle of town square. 8:47. The show begins at nine. I search around, looking to see if there are guards will notice my disappearance. No other soldiers in sight. If I was going to leave, I’d have to do it now.

The theater is only two blocks away so I walk. The civilians look at me and many parents bring their child closer, whispering something in their ear. It’s hard to wear this uniform. I scare everyone on the street just by walking their direction. No one here likes the presence of the Germans and it was painfully obvious. But anything is better than being on the front lines.

Walking into the theater was beautiful yet upsetting. Few people are around yet it’s such an amazing place. Are people too scared to leave their homes? It looks to hold about maybe a hundred or two people yet there are only about fifty. Ever since I’ve patrolled these streets I’ve noticed over the weeks that the streets are less populated. I sit in the back to avoid any attention but I still get a perfect view of the stage. The lights are still on and I look at the clock. 9:00. 

The lights dim and a small woman walks out rushing to the microphone.

“Hello everyone! Welcome to our lovely theater.” She smiled and stared at everyone. It was far too dark in the theater to see me, which left me feeling more relieved. “Tonight, we will have a new act, and also a return of a fan favorite who will start us off. Now we shall let the show begin.” She runs off the stage and all the lights go off. Moments later a light turns on, guiding the first act onto the stage. I look at the pamphlet to see who’s performing.

_First Act - Jean Kirstein (Isn't It Romantic)_

I leaned back into my seat and stared at him. Being in the back, I couldn't see his facial features quite well. All I could see is his black suit and dirty blonde hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Then he started to sing.

"Isn't it romantic? Music in the night, a dream that can be heard. Isn't it romantic?" He swayed back and forth and the band started to play to the song.

It was the voice of an angel. He just sounded so.. pretty. I opened my eyes listening to the band behind him and his _voice oh god that voice._ I can see why he's a fan favorite.. I never heard a man sing like that. A voice has to match a face right?  

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you always want updates on when I'm going to upload a chapter or if it'll be delayed then follow my twitter @maxisablessing ;))))) don't mind me plugging. Btw Y'all should go listen to that song Jean is singing it's beautiful.


End file.
